


Hunger

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possibly Unrequited Love, Vampires, Veight just has a bit of a crush on danchou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: (Slight event spoilers for Alchemist's Desire)Takes place after the event. Veight asks Gran what happened and gets sidetracked.
Relationships: Gran/Veight (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hunger

When Gran returned to the ship, the captain smelled of blood.

This was by no means uncommon. Given Gran's line of work, it was only natural for the captain to come back caked with the blood of his enemies. It took some time getting used to at first, but Veight wasn't so savage as to attack the captain out of dried blood. Veight had spent much too long honing his self control for something as uncouth as that. No doubt his recent job with the alchemists were the same. 

Yet there was something different about the blood that Veight smelled on the captain. Though the smell was faint, there was a hunger that lingered on him. The scent was strongest on Clarisse, and upon closer inspection, there was a bite marks on her neck, healed but not gone. 

"Ah, that?" When Veight asked him later that day, Gran only rubbed his neck sheepishly. "It turns out that when homunculi get too hungry, they start looking for blood to sustain them..." 

Veight quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The two were alone in the captain's quarters. Gran sat on the edge of his bed, his armor discarded around him so that he was left with only his trousers and the same sky blue hoodie he always wore. Veight sat across from the captain on his the chair next to his desk, his own arms folded. In such a confined room with only the two of them, it was hard for Veight not to be... distracted. The smell, faint and old as it was, still clung to Gran. 

_More._

_I want._

Desire and desperation danced around the captain as specters. Whoever this "homunculus" was clearly had to be starving. The more Gran told Veight of what transpired on the island, the more Veight curled his lip. For a creature to have fed on so many... it was such a barbaric display.

But not unheard of.

"So this 'Risette'... She didn't bite you, did she?" Veight's voice is even as his blue eyes scan Gran's neck. The captain shakes his head.

"Only Clarisse, although she's feeling a lot better now." Gran leans back on his bed. He props himself up with his hands, his eyes trailing the ceiling with a faraway look. "Still, I can't help but feel bad for what those two will face now..."

Gran continues to speak, but for once, Veight can't quite hear what he has to say. Gran's neck is pristine, and true to what the captain said, holds no bite marks. The young skyfarer's skin was surprisingly smooth, and as Gran talked, Veight couldn't help follow his throat with each move of his head.

_Hungry._

_Need._

_More._

"I can't imagine the townspeople will be so forgiving, but I hope they can at least understand that it wasn't intentional..." The captain sighs and closes his eyes briefly. 

_Now._

The chair doesn't even have a chance to creak before Veight finds himself looming over Gran, his hand raised beside him. The wings on his head twitch, and his fangs prod at his bottom lip. 

Like this, there are no witnesses. There would be no pain. The captain could finally be his bloodkin, once and for all-

"Veight?"

With his name, the spell is broken. Veight brings a hand to his mouth as he clears his throat. He tries his best to meet the captain's concerned gaze as calmly as he can. 

"There's dirt on your head..." He finishes lamely, using his free hand to brush the captain's head. When he is done, the captain smiles.

"Thanks!"

They chat for a bit while longer, but Veight does not remember the conversation that follows. As he settles back in his room, his thoughts are distant.

Tonight shall be a restless night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just ended up thinking what the vampires would think of an event that has vampirism in it but no actual vampires.


End file.
